Mind of a Madman
by paintedallup
Summary: Lex/Lois/Clark


"_NO_. Did you hear me this time? **NO**. Not even you could make me do that, _NO_."

This saying no and having to say it **OVER AND OVER** again was beginning to tick me off. How many times would _Smallville _ask me? Slapping him didn't seem to have any effect, I really need to find another way to punish him.

"_Lois_, he's dying and needs us. We can't do it with only one person, we need two and you're the only one here."

I have to emit it made me smile, he was lying through his teeth big time anyone could tell that by looking at his flushed cheeks and hear his stuttering words.

It seemed he wanted me to come with him rather then go alone, hey I don't blame him going inside _Lex Luther's _mind would scare me to death.

And for a matter of fact I was scared, because I was taking a little trip into _Lexy's _mind, hey I'm gullible.

"For you, Smallville, _for you." _

Those big blue puppy-dog eyes staring back at me in thanks was reward enough as we made our way over to where they were keeping him.

I watched him eyes shut, a peaceful look taking over his face, from here you couldn't see it that look of madness that over takes his features, and from here you were _tricked_.

Going into the mind of a man that I feared and hated at the same time scared me to no end, I felt stupid like I know I shouldn't be doing this not even for _Clark Kent,_ not for anyone.

"Calm down, _Miss Lane._ It's painless."

A cracked voice and red painted lips was all she was, a girl a little too smart to be a blond and a little to dumb to be a genius, just my luck I get the stupid one. This wasn't going to be painless, I just know it.

"If Lex kills me, get him and then have Chloe bring me back with her _tears of suck_."

"_Tears of suck_?"

"Her name. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_, now be quiet and let them do it."

The sounds of the things warming up made my stomach do a flip.

"You so owe, Smallville. _Big time_."

There was a flash of light then all there was, was _darkness_.

"_Clark_?! Where the hell are we and why is his mind so creepy?"

My eyes looked out at the hallway we were in, it never seemed to end, and at every side there was a door with a reddish glow coming from it.

A feeling of dread fell on me, a coldness slick and bitter filled me up. It seemed that he was waiting for me, the walls screaming my name.

"How did I know this would happen?"

The words were more to myself and how much I hated myself for making a choice that put me in danger, _damn _your puppy-eyes _Clark_!

A hand, a whisper of my name and there he was, the real _Lex Luther_ smirking at me. He was dressed in pure white head to toes, a bit of red standing out. It was like he was mocking me and the angels at the same time.

"L-_Lex_?!"

Within a second _Clark _was at my side, pulling me behind him, a big and soft shied from the big bad _crazy _man.

"Welcome, welcome, _Clark_! What a nasty little surprise I was hoping _Miss Lane_, hello there, was coming alone. Awww... too bad, but mores the _merrier_!"

His eyes, dark and soulless even more so here then outside found me, a laugh coating his lips, a laugh of a mad man, the laugh of _Lex Luther. _

"Why don't I give you the grand tour!"

He yelled, pulling _Clark _to the side finding me in fear.

"No, no, _Clarky-boy_! It's Miss Lanes turn to play. Remember my mind, _my rules._ Come, _Lois-dear_ and give the _mad man_ a big kiss."

His hands found me and so did his lips, trapping mine with in them. With a scream and a push I was free but all I saw was _darkness_, no _Lex_, no _Clark_.

"Oh _mother_-"

-

"Where is she! Where is the _hell _is she!"

My first tighter into balls that could crush through anything and anyone, eyes full of anger, too much anger for just a friend, just a friend I hardly ever see.

Lately my mind doesn't scream _Lana _like it should it has been whispering _Lois _every few moments. Her lips coming in my mind and her tears the ones I helped her push away with just one hug.

The _son of a bitch _just gave me a grin the kind of grin the joker would shine at people and pulled me along just like a rag doll. _ME_, I guess what he said was true, his _mind _his _rules_.

"Aww.. does _Clark _miss his _Lois_? I thought you had Lana waiting at home being the good little house wife, she isn't enough for you so you try and steal my new girl? But of course you always want what is mine!"

A laugh a little too mad, a little _too _crazy, it was starting to scare me, what had Lex become and how could I ever save him?

"Don't save me, don't even try, I like who I am, I like what you made me into, _Clark_."

-

My heart is in my throat, my mind doesn't want to work neither do my feet, I feel terror on the back of my neck. They surround me like a mocking voice, pictures by the millions of _me_, my _voice_, my _words_, everything is _me_.

I never knew he was so sick, so _demented _and that I was his newest why of bottling it up, watching me, wanting me.

Why _me_? My hate was beyond words, screamed or whispered and it seemed this was the reason he had been around more, watching me like I was his latest prey.

One moment I'm staring at me, millions of mes and then the next I'm falling into darkness.

_Not again_.

-

When I woke it felt like someone was pulling my skin off, my mind seemed to want to shut down and never work again. But finally my vision came back and a very awake _Lex _stood in front of me.

My voice died down and my words fell as I saw what surrounded us, bodies. Every single person that I had smiled at and talked to lay with blood covering their faces.

Lex's fingers dripped with blood; there was something wrong with the way he looked, like a wild animal that they forgot to cage.

"L-Lex? What did you do? What the _hell _did you do?"

They had holes in their necks and long fingernail scratches on their faces; it was almost too much to bear.

"Shh, don't wake him up!"

His hand pulled over my mouth, covering me with their blood, and all I could do was let out a muffled scream. He held me too him afraid that I would run, my fingers and hands pushed at him but it was no use.

"He still thinks he's talking to me, isn't that funny, _so funny_."

Then he let loose a laugh that shook his whole body and mine, his madness starting to come out bit by bit.

Every time my mouth went to scream _Clarks _name all I could taste was blood and all he could hear was nothing.

Fingernails dug into my skin, keeping an iron mitt on me. The tears were fresh and wet as they trailed down my cheeks, keeping him from finding a way to escape this place.

"_Lois_, no tears. Please God don't cry, _don't cry_!"

It must have worked because in a moment he wasn't holding me to him, no more fingernails and no more playing victim. I slammed my knee into his gut, running over to where Clark was and unhooking him.

"No! Stop, let him _die_!"

The words came in a hiss of anger as he came running at me, madness in his eyes.

"Lois get down, _now_!"

Not a voice in my head, but the whispering voice of no one other then _Clark Kent._ He pulled me to the ground, leaving me with my hands covering my eyes and my head on the floor.

-

I had a strange little smile on the corners of my mouth, making a joke out of my terror and shedding no tears.

"Well, I think I've had my fill of adventure today. How is he?"

I meant, _'is he dead?'_ I hated that it disappointed me to say he wasn't.

"Under lock and key, still crazy and screaming your name, _Lois_."

"Well that's just great, a topper to a really **GREAT **day."

My voice cracked, but I didn't rush to tears like the last time, I felt that maybe that would have been the last time I saw her cry, or maybe I would be around longer to see them and comfort her.

"Lois. He's not coming back, there is no way I would ever let him hurt you. _No way_."

A sad little smile fell over my lips; his hands were cold and felt somehow right in mine.

"I guess that makes you my knight in shining plaid. … _Thanks_."

"By the way, I like you much better then Lex, sure you're a farm boy but at lest your not a _raving lunatic_."


End file.
